This invention generally relates to the field of medical devices, and particularly to an orthopedic implant for joining bone segments and methods of use thereof.
A variety of medical conditions may necessitate the joining of bone segments together, as for example, in the treatment of broken bones, spinal disorders, or the fusion of vertebrae following the removal of a spinal disk. Orthopedic implants used to join bone segments include rods, plates, and screws. In the case of rods and plates, the implants have been attached to the bone using a variety of methods including cementing and screwing the implant to the bone. The bone is typically drilled out to receive the screw therein, or to receive an anchor having a hollow shank which fixedly receives the screw therein. However, one disadvantage has been the tendency of the implants to loosen or detach from the bone over time.
It would be a significant advance to provide an orthopedic implant for joining bone segments together which durably and securely attaches to the bone.